Exorcist's Guardian Angel
by KiraLoveless
Summary: Tsuyuki was a good Angel. Sure, she used to kill people for a living, but she wasn't evil. And yeah, she had friends from Hell despite being from Heaven. So? She didn't care. Then there comes the fact that she, the badass angel assassin, was given the job of protecting a half human from Satan. Did she mention that the kid was Satan's son and that his kin was like her pseudo-family?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So this is just a prologue explaining my OC's past. This is just a test run and if people are interested enough, I'll continue it. Either way, please enjoy!**

**Exorcist's Guardian Angel**

Chapter 1

Many millennia ago, there live a young girl with glowing golden hair and heterochromatic sea blue and blood red eyes. She was born with the ability to heal like no human and tap into a strength no beast could ever conjure. She was born a special child. However, her parents viewed her as a monster. She was abnormal to them. A monstrosity. They firmly believed that she did not deserve to live.

So disgusted of their daughter, they decided to lock her up in a room and never let her set foot outside of its borders. They were afraid that their peers would shun them if anyone were to ever realized that the couple had a monster as an offspring. As a result, the girl had never really experienced the outside world. In fact, she never really experienced the life of an innocent child even inside her own home.

As years went by, she was tortured by her parents. The only thing she knew was pure pain and suffering. Her parents screamed at her, beat her, whipped her, and was so close to killing her each an every time. The only reason why she survived every time was because of her healing ability and she hated it. She cursed her own existence and asked the gods why she was ever brought into the world.

Her question was soon answered on the day her parents went out to attend a party. Throughout her years of agony, she had never noticed another presence inside their home. She never knew she had an elder brother. He had bright blonde hair and beautiful sapphire eyes. Now, Leo Bertesca never knew he had a younger sister either. He only knew that someone was living in their guest room and never questioned his parents when they told him to never enter that room.

However, Leo was a curious boy. He couldn't help but wonder who lived in that room and why he never met them before. So, on the day his parents decided to go to a party, he took his chance and went to see whoever was behind the door. Inch by inch, he opened the door until it revealed everything in the room. He was surprised by what he saw. There was nothing, absolutely nothing in that room except a wooden chair and a human sized doll in the corner.

Curious about the doll, he came closer to observe it. It had long luscious blonde hair that practically glowed against the soft beams of the moon and pale skin as fragile looking as porcelain. Its eyes were closed and its clothing was nothing but rags, but it not deter it from its breathtaking appearance despite the odd looking scars that littered its legs. Taken away by its beauty, he reached out and touched its cheek.

Blue and red eyes immediately snapped open and stared at the boy in shock. Leo yelped and backed away, surprised that the doll was actually a human being. He was even more surprised when the doll-turned-girl whimpered and begged him not to hurt her. The girl curled into herself and cradled her arm where he noticed was caked in dry blood. Once the original shock had passed, he immediately got down and reassured her that he wouldn't hurt her.

Once the girl was calm, Leo had introduced himself. He was once again surprised when she said her name was Justyne Bertesca. After all, it wasn't normal to have little girl sharing your last name live in your home without your knowledge. That night, the two spent their time getting to know each other, which resulted in them learning that they were siblings.

Ever since then, Leo had discovered Justyne's past and decided to protect her from their parents. On that special day, Justyne had realized why she was brought into this world. She no longer cursed her existence and worked to make Leo keep that pretty smile on his face she saw every time he looked at her. Yes, whenever the boy smiled, Justyne would feel warm and tingly inside.

She later learned that this warm feeling she had in her heart was called happiness.

As the years went by, Justyne had turned sixteen and Leo turned twenty. Although her parents continued to hurt her mentally and physically, Justyne was happy. However, that happiness was short lived when she heard that Leo got in an accident and drove his car off the cliff. Upon learning of the news, her entire world shattered and she lived on like a broken puppet.

On his anniversary a few years later, Justyne's father came home drunk. He muttered curses and claimed that she was the cause of her family's death. Right then, Justyne knew of her fate when her father mentioned killing her mother. She was stabbed in the heart and died.

Now, most souls would've died and be taken to the afterlife. However, the gods had a different plan for her and with the request from Leo's soul, she was reincarnated into an anime where she would partake in tests that would lead up to her judgement day, as she never had the chance to prove herself in her first life. If she were to pass, she would be reborn as a messenger of God, an angel.

Throughout the plot of the anime she now lived in, Justyne gained a new name and appearance: Tsuyuki, a girl with bright blonde hair and heterochromatic eyes, an infamous assassin struggling to survive in a world of supernaturals. Throwing away her past, Tsuyuki dove headfirst into that world and did her best to live her life. She knew she had to get stronger. She knew, that in this world of bloodshed and mystical powers over fire, she would have to train herself until she could no longer move.

There, she learned how to love and care for the people she held dear. She learned to not hide away her feelings and instead, embrace it. There, Tsuyuki learned how to truly live her life.

As she gained a new family, an angel from the heavens sympathized with her and tried her best to help Tsuyuki. This angel went by the name of Lunaria. Lunaria helped her through her struggles and ultimately aided Tsuyuki in unlocking her true power. Icy blue flames had erupted from Tsuyuki's body and she used that power to protect her loved ones who were on the verge of dying at the time.

However, her blue flames were not meant to harm. It's sole ability was to seal away danger, a defensive power she took advantage of. But as she grew stronger, her powers grew. Soon, Tsuyuki gained the power over ice. Using her new abilities, she fought off enemy after enemy, hoping that by using this power, her family would be safe.

As it turned out, that world's future was already dying. Everyone she knew and loved would eventually be killed and disappear from her life by the Earth's whims. Suddenly, a little girl with eyes far too mature for her age appeared and claimed that she had the power to be able to bring back the life of all of Tsuyuki's family and stop the earth from dying, to turn back time. Although Tsuyuki wanted her family to live, she was horrified that in order to do so, she would have to take away the life of that little girl as a sacrifice.

Instead of asking the little girl to sacrifice her life for Tsuyuki's selfishness, Tsuyuki killed herself to save the world her family lived in. Expecting to finally die this time, Tsuyuki said goodbye to Lunaria, who then revealed that her human name was Lavina as an act of trust, and everyone she ever loved. However, her act of self-sacrifice was what sealed her fate and on Judgement Day, Tsuyuki had passed. She had officially earned the title and gained the gift of wings.

But as she delved into this new life, Tsuyuki learned that there was more than just 'Heaven and Hell'. They were more like two dimensions that branched out and connected to various worlds no human could possibly imagine. There weren't just humans and angels; there were fairies, elves, giants, spirits, mages, dragons, and much more. They all lived together in harmony.

But like any living thing, there was always a good being and a bad being. That was how everything was separated into 'Heaven' and 'Hell'. One side would be all peaceful and accepting while the other side would be more violent-prone and territorial. Other than those main traits, both sides were relatively the same. Tsuyuki, along with many other beings, realized this and constantly ventured in between borders.

Heaven was like a mix of everything between worlds. For instance, if someone were to die in… let's just say the cartoon, Dragon Ball Z- they might end up bumping into someone who died in the anime, Fairy Tail. There was no fence separating one world from another, they just mushed together with no problem.

Hell, on the other hand, was quite different. That dimension was all based on territories. In each world, they have their own version of Hell, so they were separated by territories like states in a country. One world would be a country and everything that comes with their version of Hell would be the states. Basically, Hell was just a very large piece of land with millions upon millions of countries.

Tsuyuki and many others took their time to venture through all of these 'countries' and got to learn many things about different species residing in Hell- or for beings from Hell- Heaven.

Now, millions of years later, Tsuyuki was well known in both Heaven and Hell as Nocturna, the Dark Angel of Gehenna, because despite being from Heaven and having 'pure' intentions, she wouldn't hesitate to harm others severely if they got in her way. There were many like her, gaining titles in various territories. Unfortunately, she only dared to venture into two 'countries' and wasn't able to meet other Heaven dwellers in Hell.

Unlike some of the more superstitious angels, she did not fear the underworld. In fact, she had made acquaintances with some of the demons after countless centuries. She even had civil conversations with Shinigami, Satan, and many more members of the Council of Hell. The Council of Heaven? Not so much since most didn't like her violent streak.

Tsuyuki became a daily visitor to Satan after he had kidnapped her during one of her escapades to his territory. He was intrigued by her thoughts on her own race. After all, she basically lost all hope in humanity after all the things she suffered through in her history and claimed that they could all go extinct for all she cared. Lunaria was quick to correct her thinkings after finding out, but Tsuyuki still held some malice towards the human race.

Many thought Tsuyuki was strange for liking the dark environment of Hell, but she simply ignored them. She quite enjoyed the company of Hell's inhabitants. This especially was true when she was chosen to be one of many ambassadors by the Council of Heaven to visit an assigned territory. The chosen ambassadors were given the job in creating peace treaties. Tsuyuki was assigned to Ao no Exorcist's territory, Gehenna.

During her trip, Tsuyuki managed to meet some of Satan's sons and wormed her way into their strange family. By three centuries, she made it a tradition to drink sake with Satan and his sons (the ones who were there at the moment) whenever she came. She felt comfortable in their company.

And that… was the reason why she was given the job of protecting Satan's human offsprings from…. well, Satan. After all, the demon king wanted to kill the human race all of a sudden and she was probably the only angel he would hesitate to kill. Oh joy.

**Please leave a review to tell wether or not I should continue this story. Thank you!**


	2. The Beginning

**Welp, here's the next chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Rin would've had bunny ears if I ever owned Blue Exorcists.**

Chapter 2

"Nocturna! Over here!"

Sea blue and blood red eyes glanced over the while marbled hallways for its caller. Long locks of blonde hair fell down to frame the unique colored eyes and slowly made their way down to the female's waist like miniature waterfalls. She wore a simple white strapless chiffon dress that reached to her knees with a golden band surrounding her small waist, a six pronged star shined on the skin of her chest. Two equally white wings adorned her back, fluttering open every once in a while. Small plump pink lips stretched out into a smile once she noticed her friend waving at her.

She waved back at her white haired friend, bright blue eyes clashing with her heterochromatic ones, "Lavina, how many times have I told you to not call me Nocturna unless we are in the presence of the higher ups? Just call me by my human name: Tsuyuki."

Lavina wore a similar dress to Tsuyuki's, but unlike Tsuyuki's glowing star, Lavina had a crescent moon on her chest. Lavina pouted and stretched her own white wings to fly over to her blonde friend, "I recall telling you to call me Lunaria when we aren't in our home domain. Being called by our human names out in public is improper. By the way, have you heard about why every warrior class angels are getting ready for some kind of battle?"

"Lavina, Lunaria. Same person, different names. Who cares? And yes, I've heard. Apparently, my dear friend Satan-sama wants to join both Hell an- ah. I guess I should start calling the places Gehenna and Assiah for the sake of practicing. Anyways, it seems that he wants to join Gehenna and Assiah together for some reason and to do that, he wants to do something to his half human offspring. However, that would cause damaging chaos to both our realm and the realm of humans, so we have to do something about it. The Council of Heaven has asked me to watch over Satan's human offsprings. It seems that they're twins, but only one has complete access to his powers… I think this world if from an anime I watched long ago. Like _long_ long ago." I answered.

Lavina/Lunaria tilted her head to the side, "Is there any reason as to why I, your partner, have not been issued this assignment as well?"

I shrugged, "If worse comes to worst, I'll be able to use my sealing ability to contain the offspring's powers. Plus, I know how to fight while you specialize in healing and conjuring lightning spells through the use of your bow and arrows. Not the best abilities to counter Satan's blue flames of destruction, huh?… No offense! I mean, you're stronger than me, but my ability to seal away stuff helps and all! If it was anything else, I'm pretty sure you would get it hands down."

"And besides," I tapped on the six pronged star insignia on my chest, "I have your mark on me so you get to see what I do and talk to me either way."

Lavina brushed a finger over the crescent moon over her chest, "I suppose we do share our insignias, but… It would've been nice to be there in person."

I wrapped my arms around her neck, "… Sorry."

Lavina returned my hug before pulling away, "It's fine… But remember, Satan is well known to exorcists in that world so don't, in any circumstance, use your blue flames in front of anybody no matter how different the shade of blue in your flame is."

"Yes mother." I rolled my eyes, "I'll only use my ability over ice, happy? Man, it's going to be weird not incasing my weapons with blue flames."

Lavina patted my head, "Well, you're going to have to suck it up. Now off you go, I'm sure the council has everything ready for you by now."

I waved a goodbye before making my wall around the hallways until I entered a colosseum-like room. Instead of having a room filled with important higher beings like usual, only one stood on the stage while I stood below her. I did a low curtsy and lowered my eyes to her feet, "I, Nocturna, archangel of the Guardians' Domain have arrived for my debriefing."

"Rise."

I straightened my back and stared at bright emerald eyes. She smiled at me, "It's not like you to be so formal. A simple greeting would have sufficed for you, Nocturna."

"Ah, but you forget, Lady Seraphina," I shrugged, "Lunaria is re-drilling all the etiquette I abandoned back into my head."

Seraphina giggled before handing me a packet, "One of the sons of Satan will be helping us. I believe his name is Mephisto Pheles. You've met him before during one of your escapades in Hell, yes? It seems he prefers the middle dimension more than his own. You'll be attending his school as a cover. He'll help you with anything you need, but I should warn you… Mephisto might… ah, you'll find out. Well, I recall you mentioning something about having a close connection with him, so his appearance won't be as surprising then. Now off you go, the Gatekeepers should be ready with your portal."

"I swear you and Lunaria are related…" Excusing myself, I once again made my way around the hallways until I walked into a large Gate labeled the Isle of Worlds. The Isle of Worlds was basically a large area housing thousands of portals serving as entryways to other worlds. Each portal has a Gatekeeper from that certain world protecting it from intruders. As angels, we have a higher ranking than them, but it never hurts to asks for entrance. It was all a matter of respect.

I walked over to a large oval-like gate where blue flames were spewing everywhere. I turned to a being covered in a white cloak next to the portal and bowed, "May I be directed to the portal to Blue Exorcists or Ao no Exorcists?"

"Verification?" he/she asked.

"My name is Nocturna…" I said, handing over a piece of paper explaining my assignment.

"Enter…" the white cloaked person murmured, storing the piece of paper into a file.

Ignoring the rather rude interaction, I flapped my wings and flew into the portal where everything bled white. I let out a curse, "You'd think they'd stop making portals designated to me bleed white since my eyes are sensitive. My name is Nocturna for a reason! I'm nocturnal!"

**'Oh shush. You're nearing the end of the tunnel.'**

_'Nice to see you barging into my mind, Lavina.'_

Pushing my body forward, I neared the end of the blinding white light. Seconds later, I found myself sitting on top of a cross inside of a church, my blonde hair flying around me like waves. I blinked at the sudden change in setting.

**'Well… At least you got a dramatic entrance. There's someone gaping at you like a fish.'**

I looked down from my perch and stared down at a man in a black robe. He had short, shaggy gray hair and circle rimmed glasses. Despite being old, his body seemed fit and he adorned crosses all over his body. I flapped my wings, creating a gust of wind to blow around, and flew down to his level. I continued to stare at him while he gaped at me, "A human priest?"

**'The packet you left in your room says that he's the guardian of Satan's spawns. The name's Shiro.'**

I nodded, "Ah. The perverted priest, then. Well that makes things easier, doesn't it?… Wait, I left the packet back in my room? When did that happen? I thought I was holding it!"

**'Tsuyuki…'**

I words apparently broke him out of his shocked state and he immediately jumped back and pulled out a cross, shifting into a defensive position, "Who are you?! You may be a pretty sixteen year old girl, but you're no match for me!"

He ended that with a lecherous grin and I had to blink again just to register what he said. I shook my head and sighed, "To think this pervert is in charge of this monastery. How sad…"

**'It makes me wonder if Satan's twins are also perverts…'**

"Oh gosh!" I dramatically placed the back of my hand onto my forehead, "The horror! I think I'd have to kill Satan-sama's sons myself if they're perverts!"

Suddenly, his lecherous grin disappeared and was replaced with a serious glare, "What do you have to do with Satan?"

"Heh…" I smirked at Shiro, "So the old man's finally getting serious, huh?"

**'You're older than him by a couple hundred years...'**

_'Shut up. You're older than me, so you're ancient too.'_

"Answer my question. What are you? How did you find this Monastery? What kind of demon are you?" He growled out. I twirled my hair around my finger, "Calm down. I come from Gehenna's counter-part. Didn't you notice the wings? And did you actually think any sane demon would answer your questions without a fight?"

**'Not many demons are sane, Tsuyuki...'**

"What proof do you have?" He asked. I sighed, "Full of questions, huh? You know what? Just throw holy water at me or something. Or salt? I don't know what you do to know if someone is a demon or not, so yeah. All I know is that I can deal serious damage to them if I touch them though."

Shiro immediately pulled out a...

**'A gernade?! Seriously?! Is he trying to blow up the church?!'**

Pressing the button on top of the grenade looking bottle, he threw it at me. Then out of nowhere, a mist of holy water shot everywhere, clouding my vision. I accidentally breathed in some of the water and started coughing, pounding my hand on my chest. I heard a smug voice say, "So you are a demon."

Expelling the rest of the water out of my lungs, I glared down out the man, "What the hell? At least warn me next time, yeash! I know I ain't gonna die, but I can still choke on stuff!"

Muttering out some curses, I pulled out a white beaded bracelet and wore it on. My wings disappeared in a flash of light and I was only left with my white chiffon dress and white stilettos.

**'I still wonder how you're able to wear stilettos all the time…'**

_'When I was in my last world, I would sometimes run out of weapons, so I was forced to learn how to walk in stilettos since it works well as a weapon too.'_

**'Ouch.'**

There was a beat of silence before Shiro let out a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of my head, "Oh…. Sorry."

_'Sorry? Sorry?! He throws a freakin grenade filled with holy water at me and makes me choke on it and all he can say is sorry?!'_

**'Tsuyuki… calm down.'**

I took a deep breath and exhaled, "Okay. So you realize I'm not a demon. Yay. Now I'm here to protect the twin that has access to Satan-sama's flames. Which one of the twins has it?"

**'The packet says that the twin who has the power has it sealed in a demon sword called th-'**

"He should have the sword, yes?" I cut Lavina off.

_'Now that I think about it… What the heck are you doing in my room?!'_

**'…'**

_'…'_

**'…' **

_'This is not over…'_

Shiro coughed, "Uh, yes. Before I tell you such information, tell me who and why they want to protect him."

"Council of Heaven. Because he has blue flames. Done. Now which twin?"

"That doesn't answer anything…"

"The heavenly gods decided to protect the boy. What more do you want? Would you rather have Satan-sama's minions protecting him?" I gave him a look. He sighed, "So you're the guardian they were talking about… Not what I was expecting." I heard him mutter under his breath. "His name is Okumura Rin. Eldest of the twins. He's violent, just so you know. Don't want you getting hurt because of him."

I smirked, "Puh-lease. I've been trained by the best of the best when it comes to violence. Either way, I would like to meet both twins. You know, establish the contract and all that. When can I meet them?"

"Ah… Yukio is here and Rin should be-"

He was interrupted when the door to the monastery opened loudly, revealing a raven haired boy with cerulean colored eyes. I let out a whistle after looking at his injury covered body, "Had a nice fight, didn't ya? The way you look tells me you were fighting more than one person."

He glared at me, "What's it to ya?!"

I held my hands up, "Alright, alright. I was just stating my observations. I'm Sawada Tsuyuki, you?"

"…"

"Rin." Shiro gave him a sharp look.

"Tch." He looked to the side, "Okumura Rin."

I grinned, "Well, nice to meet ya! Now then… Please excuse me…"

"Huh?" He looked at me in confusion. Flashing him another grin, I placed my hand over his chest and whispered, "Invoke the contract."

Suddenly a column of light fell upon us and a wave of energy flowed around us. I felt my body soar and become light, glowing a soft blue hue. Another blast of energy shot through and Rin's eyes began to glow. I separated my hand from his chest and pulled off the white beads, allowing my wings to spread out wide. Kneeling down, a large seal appeared bellow us, showing off a shining white cross and a blue glowing crescent moon over it.

With his eyes still glowing, Rin began to speak in an eery and emotionless voice as if he were reciting words from a book:

_"I am here to make contact with my Guardian Angel,_

_And to acknowledge him or her"_

A pillar of blue fire erupted north of me and I smiled, "I accept."

_"Here do I light the first Lamp of Spirits._

_ May its light reach out across the barriers_

_ from this world to the next._

_ May it make contact with that World of Heaven_

_ into which we will eventually enter."_

A pillar of blue fire erupted to the right of my position.

_"Here do I light the second Lamp of Spirit._

_ May its light also reach out across the barriers_

_ from this world to the next._

_ May it make contact with that World of Heaven_

_ and help spread the light,_

_ illuminating the passageway between our worlds."_

The last pillar of fire made itself known and bursted into life on my left.

"_Here do I light the third Lamp of Spirit._

_ May its light also reach out across the barriers_

_ from this world to the next._

_ May the light from these three lamps blend and grow,_

_ dispelling all darkness and lighting the way_

_ That my Guardian Angel may come to me_

_ and speak with me here today."_

I placed a hand over my heart and said my part:

_"Here do I build Truth._

_ As these candles burn throughout this ritual,_

_ their power generates nothing but truth_

_ In all that transpires between this world and the next._

_ Through these candles there is truth_

_ In all communications that come to me."_

I looked up at Rin from my kneeling position. There was a beat of silence before both of our voices resonated in the church, "**Merge**."

A blinding white light blasted from Rin's body and repeatedly slammed against mine like a battering ram. I felt a surge of power rush through me that shook the very ground before quelling. Seconds later, any proof of light had disappeared without a trace. Rin's body slumped to the ground and a blue crescent moon made itself known on the side of his neck.

I stood up and stretched before turning to Shiro who was sprawled across the floor, "Sorry about that. Usually the contract would be made by just skin contact, but Rin's half demon so things had to get a little complicated and dramatic. He'll wake up in a few seconds and won't remember a thing, so just pretend nothing happened, okay? Yeah? Okay."

I was answered with a pained groan and a grumble. Laughing to myself, I slipped on the bracelet once again, "Well, I've intruded for way too long. If you need me, I'll be somewhere near. You're going to have to come find me and wake me up though since contracts like that have horrible side effects. I'll probably be sleeping for a few days. Bye!"

Stepping out of the building, I found myself laying on the roof next to the bell tower while fighting off an oncoming migraine, "Ugh, my body feels like jelly…"

**'Why did you do that? Why did you lie?'**

I smirked, "Back from the land of the dead so soon?"

**'Don't change the subject. Why did you invoke that contract?'**

I laughed, "What are you talking about?"

**'Tsuyuki… You can't lie to me.'**

I sighed, "Because I know how I am, Lavina. My whole life is a facade. I'm not _me_. I turn into a whole other person, a different personality as a way to protect myself from others. I'm mass murderer. I'm a feared assassin. I'm a cold-hearted person at heart, but… I just can't help but feel that... Rin will somehow worm his way into my heart and be one of my few precious people and you _know_ what happens if one of my precious people are in danger. I… I don't… I don't want to repeat that bloodshed. I don't want to lose myself to blind rage again. Yeah, I could've just given him my insignia and be done with it, but I didn't want to. By merging part of his soul within me, I'll be able to properly protect him even when I'm not there. My power would protect him."

I looked down at my hands, "I will not fail to protect the people I love… I will not fail once again… Not like last time."

**'Oh Tsuyuki…'**

I clenched my hands, "I'm fine."

**'You're not.'**

"I have to."

**'But you can't.'**

"… I will."

**'You won't.'**

"… I know."

**'I'll always be there for you, Tsuyuki.'**

"I know."

**Please review!**


	3. Blue Flames

**Well, I'm just gonna say... I'M SO SO SORRY! I had a couple of chapters done, but I never updated it. Please forgive me! Oh yeah, I added some more stuff on the other chapters, so please go back and read. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this thing, Shiemi would've taken over the world with awesomeness by now...**

* * *

Chapter 3

When I woke up, it was to the sound of something slamming against some kind of wall. The ground seemed to shake from the force and I was forced awake from all the noise. I pushed myself and yawned, "Eh? What did I miss?"

**'It seems the monastery is being attacked by demons.'**

"Really?" I glanced down from the roof and stared at the ghouls slamming into a holy barrier. Each and every one of them rammed head first into the barrier and undountedly lost a few limbs in the process. I watched in morbid interest as the limbs slowly dragged themselves to their owners to be reattached. "… Oh. They're Satan-sama's minions."

**'Really?'**

"Lavina, what's with that questioning voice? Unlike you, I happen to have been in Gehenna before. I should know what Satan-sama's minions look like. But I have to admit, I like Shinigami-sama's better. Can you believe he has an army of children who can literally turn into weapons? That's awesome." I grinned. (Soul Eater Reference)

**'You're going off topic…'**

"Oh yeah." I scratched my head, "I guess the demons finally found their- uh… prince, huh?"

**'I believe so.'**

_Crack!_

"Huh?" I turned to the source of the sound and gaped when a truck slammed against the barrier and broke into the monastery. I let out a dark chuckle, "Well, Satan-sama sure does have a smart demon under his reign."

**'Shouldn't we be protecting Rin?'**

"No." I shook my head, "That demon will not harm him and the exorcist will take care of that. It's Satan-sama I'm worried about. I sense him near us. If he is involved, I will be forced to do something about it."

**'Tsuyuki, they're having trouble. Help them.'**

"Why? They're not who I should protect. They mean nothing to me. Those humans can di-"

**'They're his family. And family means everything to you, doesn't it?'**

I froze and clenched my teeth before letting out an insufferable sigh.

"… fine." Standing up from my perch, my hand began to glow a blue hue, "Because they're his precious people…"

I stared down at the enlarged demon while a katana made of fortified ice appeared in my hand. "… I will protect them as I would protect my own."

**'Thank you.'**

The demon roared as I observed the battle scene, "I'm going to rip out the guts of every last one of you!"

I sighed when the exorcists did nothing, "How useless…"

Gripping my sword, I jumped down from my perch and landed in a crouch just behind the demon. Cracking my neck, I launched myself above the demon and stabbed it in the shoulder. It roared in pain while I jumped away and landed in front of Rin who came out without anyone noticing, "Sorry, Demon-kun. If this were a different circumstance, I would get to know you first. However…"

I ignored the shocked gasps from everyone around me and pointed the end of my sword at the demon. A crazed glint entered my eyes and I let out a murderous grin, "We're not and you're in the way of my mission. Sooo… You're going to have to die now."

"Y-You're the… Dark Angel… Nocturna!"

"Hai, Hai~" I raised a hand and let out a bone-chilling grin, "It's good to know I'm famous in your king's territory… But as I said before, You're going to have to die."

"W-Wai-"

Before he could even finish a word, my hand erupted into blue flames and I latched my hand around his neck. His body immediately erupted into icy blue flames and I closed my eyes, "_I kill, I give life. I injure, I heal. There are none who escape from my hands. There are none who escape from my eyes.__May it be so that you are shattered.__I welcome the defeated, the aged. Surrender to me, learn from me, obey me.__May you be at rest.__Do not forget the song, do not forget the prayer, do not forget me. I relieve you of all burdens.__May it be so that there is no deception.__Retaliation unto forgiveness, betrayal unto belief, despair unto hope, darkness unto light, death unto life.__May you rest in my hands. Let there be mark of your sins. Eternal life is found only in death.__Forgiveness is before you, and so my incarnation vows.__May God have mercy of this soul._"

Soon the demon was expelled from its human host and all was left was an unconscious boy. I smiled, "That should do it."

**'Why did you include that incantation? You've unnecessarily blessed a human.'**

_'And I gained a demon under my command. Besides, getting possessed twice is not going to be nice on that boy's record when he dies.'_

**'You also used your blue flames in front of them…'**

_'… Shit…'_

'**Language**.'

_'It's not my fault! The only way to expel the demon from that boy without harming him was to use the sealing properties of my flame!'_

**'What's done is done… Tsuyuki!'**

My body tensed before relaxing when a familiar feeling of fear washed over me. Satan… Satan-sama was here.

**'Tsuyuki, what was that rush of power?! I even felt it through our connection!'**

_'Just… Just… Calm down.'_

**'Calm down?! What's going on? Dammit, Tsuyuki, my body is shaking in fear and I don't know why. What's happening over there?!'**

_'It's… fine. Just killing intent. He won't hurt me… hopefully.'_

**'Hopefully?! Who is ****_he_****?'**

During my conversation with Lavina, Rin and Shiro had gotten into a heated argument. I chose that moment to ignore Lavina's panicked questions and observed the people in front of me.

"Don't forget that it's you the demons are after!" Shiro scolded Rin. Rin's face turned from shock to hurt and then to anger, "Is that right? What you're saying is that everything will be fine… as long as I'm history!"

"Rin!" Shiro said in shock. Rin answered him with a glare, "Fine, I'll be happy to bounce. You'd feel better if I do, right?"

Rin started walking to the door, but Shiro ran over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Rin!"

He smacked Shiro's hand away, "Let go of me! You just kicked me out yourself! I know I'm the screwed up son anyway… No, we're not even related. Strangers, right?"

I felt a sharp pain in my heart and felt myself losing focus, but I forced myself to stay in place. Suddenly, pain overrode my senses and I couldn't breathe. I desperately grabbed onto my neck and tried to gasp for breath, but no air would come in. At that one moment, I thought that angels really could die and that scared me. Death. I couldn't face death again. Not after everything I've been through. All of a sudden, something inside of my head bursted and it felt like I was hit repeatedly in the head by a battering ram. The world around me started to black out and I held my head in a useless attempt to ease the pain.

* * *

_A woman with black hair glared down scornfully at a little girl who's skin was marred with flesh wounds, "Pitiful child. If dear Leo never found out about you, I would've kicked you out by now. Better yet, I could've killed you." _

_"You should be grateful, __**Justyne**__." The woman spat out the girl's name like it was poison._

_The girl gasped out in pain when the woman's foot dug into her stomach. The girl forced her head up to stare at the woman with dull, broken eyes, "Wh-Why Mama?"_

_The white haired little girl screamed out when a sharp burning sensation enveloped her cheek when the woman slapped her. Her mother glared down at the little girl's bleeding form, "Don't call me that! You're nothing but a stranger to me! You're a disgrace! A monster!"_

_"M-Ma-Mam-"_

_"You're nothing but a burden! Just do us all a favor and kill yourself! We would've been much happier without you! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LIVE?! DAMMIT, WHY?!"_

*end flashback+Flashback*

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." A blonde boy sobbed into the golden haired girl's shoulder as he held her broken body in his arms, "I'm sorry, Justyne. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I'm so sorry."_

_The girl merely snuggled deeper into his chest and left out a content sigh despite being heavily wounded, "It's… fine, Leo. Not your... fault."_

_"No, it's not fine!" The boy cried out, "I promised you wouldn't get hurt anymore! I promised to protect you from them! I promised… I promised, yet I… I couldn't do a single thing! I didn't d-"_

_The girl shakily lifted a hand and covered his mouth to stop his rant, "You… don't need to... promise that. A monster like me doesn't... deserve it."_

_Leo shook off her hand and hugged her even closer, "You're not a monst-"_

_"I am a monster. A burden. A curse…" She said firmly, "And monsters do not deserve happiness. I deserve nothing… Absolutely nothing."_

* * *

_Her father was holding a knife. Feeling a bit uneasy, the girl slowly backed away, but he noticed her and raised the knife towards her. There was blood all over it. The sixteen year old girl widened her eyes in terror. Looking at his clothes, she noticed that the fabric was soaked with the red substance. Feeling a slight fear enter, she backed away even more. Noticing this, he stepped closer. _

_"It's your fault she died. Christine wouldn't be dead if she didn't have any second thoughts. It's your fault she died." Her father's drunken voice slurred as he clumsily made his way over to me. "It's your fault she died. She refused to kill you so I had to get rid of her. See? If you weren't alive, she wouldn't have died. So it's your fault she died."_

_"You've gone mad! You killed your wife?! Stay away from me!" The frightened blonde screamed before running away from him. She knew that if she stayed, she would most likely die. She had almost made it through the door when he caught her by her hair and dragged her back inside. The poor girl struggled to get loose but it was useless. _

_She inwardly cursed her hair for being so long. The girl was brought out of her thoughts when he sliced her arm. Used to all the beatings, she no longer felt pain. He frowned at the lack of reaction. _

_Hoping that she would at least scream, the man began stabbing her everywhere, avoiding all of her major organs. She still didn't feel anything. Everything was numb. She took a shaky breath and stared at right him, resignation in her eyes. She knew she was going to die._

_Apparently angry at what he saw, he raised the knife and spat, "You fucking devil's spawn! You have no right to live and for that, I will rid you of this world!"_

_Before the girl could register what he had said, her father pierced her heart with the knife. _

* * *

_"Who are you?" The blonde haired girl stared blankly at the figures in front of her, "Am I dead?"_

_One of the figures stepped forward, a woman, and spoke, "Dear Little Lamb, the wheels of fate continue to spin. Your journey is not yet over."_

_The girl blinked, mismatched eyes revealing the tortured soul from within, stared at the being in front of her. She felt herself grow angry as she observed the people- no, __**angels**__- in front of her, "So… God still wants me to live this retched life? Have I not suffered enough?! I just wanted to be happy! Live a happy life! Did I get that?" _

_The girl gave a crazed laugh, "NO! MY LIFE ENDED THE MOMENT I WAS BORN OUT OF THAT __**WOMAN**__! What's more? God apparently thought I haven't been tortured enough and __**TOOK LEO'S LIFE AWAY!**__! HE STOLE MY LIFE TOO, AND NOW? I CAN'T EVEN DIE PEACEFULLY! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"_

_The second figure stepped up, revealing bright blonde hair and pained blue eyes, "We want to give you a second chance, Justyne."_

_The distressed girl choked back a sob when she saw his face and fell to her knees, "You… Y-You're… L-Leo?"_

_"You will gain the life you've wished for…" The woman spoke once again, "You… will be _reborn._"_

* * *

_"No. No. NONONONONONONOOOOOOOOO!" An fourteen year old girl with blonde hair matted in blood screamed out hysterically._

_The air carried the heavy smell of blood as a fire raged on around her. Corpses were strewn everywhere around her as she cradled the body of her precious one. Tears streamed down her face, her broken eyes stricken with pain, "No. No, no, no. Please, don't leave me too. You're the only one I have left. I can't lose you. Please!"_

_A bloodied hand touched her face and she stared down at her beloved brother. Caramel eyes looked at her with a smile, barely clinging onto the thin thread of life. The brown haired boy let out a stained cough and winced when he agitated the gash across his chest. He panted for air while staring lovingly at her, "Y-Yuki-ch… an… Don… c-cry… smile you l-look… pr… prettier."_

_She sniffed and held his trembling hand to her cheek, "Don't waste your breath… Y-You need to rest."_

_He shook his head, a trail of blood flowing from his lips as he smiled, "The… The F-Famiglia..an… and I… We'll al…ways love y… ou… remember that…"_

_She let out a loud sob, "This wasn't supposed to happen! You and the others were supposed to live while I died! Why… Why did it turn out this way?! Why is everyone leaving me?!"_

_"Ha… ha… A prin… princess sh-shouldn't… be sa… saying that…" _

_Her grip tightened around him and she gave an empty chuckle, "I'm more of an assassin than a princess… I kill people for a living… guess… guess I'm gonna have to find a new job, huh?"_

_He gave a pained laugh, "Lo… Love you Yuki-chan."_

_She bit her lip as fresh tears began to trail down her face, "L-Love you too, Tsu-kun…"_

_And just like that, the girl had once again lost her family to the hands of death. Gently laying down the dead body, the girl stood up and stared at the setting sun. Only one thing was going through her mind as she stood in the middle of a sea of carnage, "__**Revenge**__"_

* * *

I did everything I could to hold back a pained groan when the world started to spin around me. The only thing stopping me from fainting right then and there was my battle-hardened instincts that screamed for me to stay awake. Subconsciously, my blue flames were summoned inside my mindscape and resealed away the rushing memories I had previously removed from my mind.

* * *

_In a large throne room, two silhouettes and their shadows danced around the walls in time with the movement of the blue flames that lit every lantern. On the eery throne made out of skulls of thousands of species sat the King of all Kings, Satan. He glared down at the supposed embodiment of 'light and purity' and sneered down at her, "What business does an angel such as you have with me? Heaven has no place in the workings of Hell. Leave, you have wasted enough of my time."_

_Brightly contrasting to the dark environment stood a blonde angel with glowing white wings. Blank blue and red eyes stared directly into his eye without a trace of fear despite him being the most feared demon king, "Heaven? You've mistaken, dear king. Although the Heavens would like a peace treaty with your… kingdom, I've come here on my own volition. I've seem to taken an interest with this dimension despite the many warnings given to me by my peers."_

_The king scoffed and shot his hand towards her. Immediately, a ring of dark blue flames surrounded her, "What could possibly catch the interest of a human-loving thing like you?"_

_"Human-loving?" Not even phased by the sudden threat to her life, the angel stared coldly at the demon king, "I have no hope for humanity. They are but corrupted pests trying to kill themselves under the pretense of justice. They are mere backstabbers who will betray and kill their comrades for their benefit. It disgusts me. If anything, I would hope for humanity to become extinct. I do not understand why my fellow angels would support such disgraceful beings, but perhaps it is because I'm a mere fledgling. I'm still being trained since I've only recently 'died'. But I wonder why I'm even in Heaven, seeing that I've killed countless of people in my second life."_

_The king let out a fear inducing laughter that echoed against the walls, "Interesting! Truly interesting! An angel who does not follow the principals of Heaven is unheard of! My, you would make a wonderful demon. What is your name, angel?"_

_"A name?" The angel blinked at the king before humming in thought, "… I believe you can call me Nocturna. Would you be so kind in telling me your title? After all, I would like to know the name of the person who kidnapped me while I was exploring the lands of Hell."_

_The ring of blue fire fizzled out and the demon king let out a feral smirk, "I am known as Satan."_

_"Ah…" The angel bowed down low, "My apologies, Satan-sama."_

_The king looked on questioningly at the angel, "You would bow down to your kind's sworn enemies?"_

_The blonde woman stared at him with an emotionless face, "I do not recall swearing you as my enemy and I bow to whoever I wish to bow to. The council has no power over my loyalty or respect. They must earn it."_

_"I gained your loyalty and respect?"_

_The angel inclined her head forward, "You are the first, since my death, to look at me without pity or fear. After all, in Heaven, murder is a sin and I have murdered more than I can count. Honestly, I would prefer living here than Heaven. The foreign feeling of love, purity, and innocence is unwanted to me. It is unneeded and I would've traded that for this, but I am bound. I cannot leave..."_

_"I see…" Satan let out an amused grin, "You truly are interesting. Since I'm in a good mood, I won't kill you and I'll let you return to Heaven. You are welcome to come to Gehenna, my territory, anytime, Nocturna."_

_"I give my thanks." In a beat of a second, the angel disappeared and was replaced with a shower of white feathers. A minute had passed before a small figure stepped out from behind the shadows of the throne, "The angel can be corrupted. We can turn her against them…"_

_Satan let out a bark of laughter, "She is already corrupted, my son. The angel has already been kissed by the shadows, yet she is able to bathe in the light. Nocturna truly is interesting. An enigma. It will be amusing to see what will happen when she reaches a breaking point. After all, there is no gray, only black and white."_

_The shadowed figure walked over and picked up a feather, "What side will it be? Heaven or Hell?"_

_Satan smirked, "Only time can tell, my son. Only time can tell."_

* * *

_On a barren hill looking over a blood red horizon sat two figures. One was a teenager wearing strange clothing that could relate to a somewhat fashionable clown. The boy had pointed ears and a tail sticking out of his pants, showing that he had demon blood flowing through his veins. Beside the boy sat a being completely opposite of his race. Bright blonde hair flowed gracefully around a large pair of glowing white wings. The woman stared blankly at the landscape in front of her and fingered the hem of her white chiffon dress._

_The two sat in a companionable silence before the curious boy could no longer hold it in and asked, "What is Assiah like?"_

_The angel blinked before answering with a question in a bland tone, "The realm of humans? Why would a demon prince such as you be interested in Assiah?"_

_The boy gave a pout and conjured a cane before twirling it around like a baton in one hand, "Gehenna is boring. Everything here is the same, there is no fun."_

_The angel hummed and rubbed her mismatched eyes, "Mephisto-chan, what do you think Assiah is like?"_

_Mephisto stopped twirling his cane, "Well… I think Assiah is a source of entertainment. The thought process and actions of humans are amusing. What about you, Nocturna?"_

_Nocturna played with a wilted blade of grass, "To me, Assiah is a world of possibilities and impossibilities. Assiah's inhabitants are all weak. They are handicapped, limited from their full potential. In our point of view, they are fragile creatures that could die any second. To us, they pale in comparison. However… despite it being impossible for humans to actually harm our races, they made it possible. Humans adapted to become our equals, no matter how weak they are physically. It all depends on their mentality, Mephisto. With the right mindset and motivation, the human race could possibly take over ours. It's impossibly possible for them to do the impossible, after all."_

_"How… interesting." Mephisto says, "I wonder if Father would allow me to enter Assiah's realm…"_

_"Quite the possibility…" Nocturna looks at the young demon with an almost unnoticeable glint in her eye, "Now then… have you ever heard of otaku-ism?"_

_"Otaku-ism?" Mephisto looks up at Nocturna in confusion, "What is that?"_

_"The most important culture all otakus follow from Assiah. It is a holy religion where anime flourishes and is reveled in awe by all humans with a brain." Nocturna answers with a hint of a smirk. Oblivious to her mood, Mephisto continues on, "Anime?"_

_She nods, "Yes. Anime can make a dream, reality and reality a dream. It is paradise. A Utopia where anything is possible and nothing is impossible."_

_Yes, anime was an escape from her own reality. Worlds where she could forget her bloody past and move on._

_"Amazing!" Mephisto exclaims in awe. Nocturna nods along and places a delicate hand on his shoulder, making sure to not make skin contact lest he be burnt, "Let me show you the wonders of anime, young pawadin."_

_"Hai!" The soon-to-be otaku yells out in enthusiasm. Nocturna lets out a small, rare smile, "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."_

* * *

Slowly, the flow of painful memories began to recede and disappear into the deepest recesses of my mind where a single icy blue flame guarded it from leaking once again. All flashbacks of my past was immediately erased from my mind and I was forced to refocus when I felt the familiar crushing aura of Satan-sama's power.

**'Tsuyuki! Your suppressed memories! It broke through your sea-'**

_'I know, I'm sorry you had to see that. But we can't talk about this now, something bad is gonna happen.'_

**'What? Why? What's wrong?!'**

"Rin!" Shiro tried to explain himself.

_'Satan is near…'_

**'Gods…. Why is he here?!'**

_'He's looking for a host.'_

**'A… A host?'**

"Admit it, why don't you?! You're sick of pretending to be my family! Or is it against your religion to say something like that? Or wait, is it just because you want to play the perfect dad one last time?!" Rin screamed. "Give me a break! You're not my father! You're nobody to me!"

_'A strong host…'_

**'… Who?'**

"Don't ever let me see you trying to act like my father again!" A loud smack echoed around the room when Shiro slapped Rin across the face.

"It will be morning soon. Hurry, go get your things." Shiro said in a low tone, pain and hurt all obvious in his voice.

_'A wavering host…'_

**'… Oh God no.'**

_'He's… He's here.'_

Shiro let out a choked gasp and suddenly fell to the ground, gripping onto his heart, "Oh no."

Everything seemed to go cold and I gripped onto the hilt of my katana. One of the exorcists ran over to him, "Father Fujimoto!"

"Stay away!" He yelled, "Don't come near me!"

Suddenly, all the glass bursted and we were left in the dark. Sighing, I walked over to Shiro and place a hand on his cheek, "It is too late, he will take over. The most I can do for you is make it painless. Would you like to meet my friends in Heaven?"

"Pr-Protect my sons… in.. my stead…" Shiro gave a small nod and grimaced in pain. Smiling, I removed my hand to reveal and crescent moon insignia. Shiro's face immediately became peaceful and slumped onto the ground.

"Wh-What's going on?" Rin asked. I backed away from Shiro when he started shaking, "**Hehehehehe….**"

He threw his head back and laughed insanely, "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! At long last… I've claimed it as my own! This body!**"

"H-Hey!" Rin made a move to get closer to Shiro-turned-Satan, but I held him back by the shoulder and shook my head. "Be careful."

"Who the hell are you?!" Rin screamed at me. I retracted my hand and took a step behind the alter, staying out of Satan's sight, "Dammit, you're too loud, he heard you."

Satan turned over to look at Rin, "**We meet at last, ****_my son_****!**"

Rin flinched back, his body shaking as he experienced his first high dosage of killing intent.

"**Oh, but I jest**!" Satan let out a demonic laugh and bursted into blue flames. Rin stared at him in shock, "What's wrong with you, old man?"

"He's been possessed. Satan has taken over his body!" One of the injured exorcists answered. Rin stared at the flame covered body of Shiro, "Huh?!"

"**Exactly. I am Satan. I am the ruler of Gehenna, and your true father! You can call me Papa, if you want.**" Satan let out another bone-chilling laugh. The exorcists all ran to Satan with different weapons, "Father Fujimoto!"

"**Shut up!**" Satan set them all ablaze, "**Don't you dare spoil our touching reunion… Time is running out for me!**"

**'Tsuyiki, help them!'**

_'No… not yet.'_

**'What are you talking about?! You have to help them!'**

_'Dammit, Lavina! I said not yet!'_

I focused on the familiar blue glow flowing through my veins and tried to redirect it to my feet. Slowly, but surely, the blue steams started making their way down my body and pooling around my limbs. The temperature became noticeably cold around me as I concentrated. The sickening sound of bone cracking reached my ears and blood started pouring out of Shiro's body, "**You see, my power is too overwhelming for Assiah. And so whatever I possess is doomed to not last very long. Just like this man's body… And just like you mother…**"

Rin stared at him in pure terror as blood poured out of Shiro's eyes. A gate began to appear and bodies stretched out, moaning and groaning.

"What the hell is that?!" Rin exclaimed in disgust, falling onto his backside.

"**Gehenna Gate.**" Satan answered solemnly before walking towards Rin. He backed away and bursted into small blue flames in fear, "ST-STAY AWAY!"

Satan gave a teasing laugh, "**Oh? Did you piss in your pants or something? Put away your flames, boy.**"

Satan grabbed Rin by his collar and began dragging him towards the gate, "**You carry the blood of the God of Gehenna, yet your body lives in Assiah. You truly are extraordinary.**"

Rin struggled to get out of his grasp, "N-No! I'm human!"

**'Please help him…'**

Satan threw Rin's body into the gate and he began sinking into it like quicksand, "**Today is the day you'll be reborn as a demon! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY BELOVED SON! AHAHAHAHAHA!**"

Rin shrieked in terror, "Somebody… A-Anyone. Help! Help me!"

**'Please…'**

"**Ah such beautiful birth cries**." Satan let out another demonic laugh.

_'Lavina?'_

**'… yeah?'**

_'Okay.'_

I slammed my foot into the ground with destructive force, a blast of icy cold blue flames shot out from around me, putting out the fires on the exorcists and halting the Gehenna gate from fully opening as ice began to incase it. Frost began to form at my feet while I ignored the sudden wave of nausea and stared coldly at Satan, "… Satan-sama."

He stared at me through Shiro's bloody eyes, "**Noc… turna? What are you doing in Assiah?**"

I sighed, "I should ask the same for you, Satan-sama. You've causing quite a bit of a ruckus for the people 'upstairs'. You know, I could be laying on my bed reading manga right now."

"**Do not get in my way, angel. It is time for my son to be reborn into Gehenna!**"

I walked over to the gate and the ice followed my footsteps, "Unfortunately, we'll be having clashing missions then, Satan-sama. You see, the Council has given me the job of watching over Okumura Rin and to do so, he cannot be brought to Gehenna."

"**Nocturna… You dare defy me?**" Satan growled out in warning. I smiled sadly at him, "I may be close to you personally, but even I cannot defy the orders of my council. Their words are absolute. However, I will not be the one stopping you."

Satan narrowed his eyes, "**Then what is?**"

"The dying will of a father…"

As if on cue, Satan froze and Shiro's strained voice could be heard, "I will… not let… you take away my son…"

Rin stared at Shiro in shock and I smiled softly, "Shiro-san… you have my insignia. You have the power to use my ability…"

Concentrating on the small connection I had with Shiro through my insignia, I started to pour my flames into it. Instead of Satan's dark blue flames, icy blue flames erupted around his body and he screamed in pain, "**D-Damn you!**"

Seconds later, Satan disappeared from Shiro's body and he slumped down, falling into the gate of Gehenna. Rin moved over on clutched onto Shiro, "Old man!"

He stared up desperately at me, "Please, help me!"

I stared down at him, the ice forming mist around me, "I would if I could. Although I can stop the gate from fully pulling you in, I cannot remove you from it. You will have to use your own power…"

**'That's not true…'**

_'I know, but Rin must except his bloodline and somewhat rely on its power if he wants to live… After all, one does not truly exist if one does not accept itself.'_

"Wh-What?! What do I do then?!" He panicked. I pointed at the weapon lodged in the gate, "That sword was given to you for a reason. It is your birthright. It is your choice whether or not you want to use it to save you and Shiro. But remember, once you unsheathe that sword, you will never be human ever again."

Rin stared determinedly at the sword and I smiled. Snapping my fingers, the ice dispelled into tiny crystal-like orbs before disappearing. I made my way over to the door, feeling a bit woozy after using my abilities to expel a demon king from a human's body. Suddenly, Rin stopped me.

"Wait…" He said, "You have blue flames too. Why… Why are you still human?"

I smirked at him before facing the door, "Who said I was human?"

With that I left and walked into the streets, slightly staggering as my fatigue caught up to me.

**'What do we do now?'**

"I believe we're extremely late in meeting up with one annoying Mephisto Pheles…"

**'Oh dear…'**

* * *

**Please review and tell me how I did. Thank you!**


	4. Not so Disgusting

**Wow, there's already 12 reviews to this story! I was totally expecting way less, so thank you for taking the time to review on the chapter. It really means a lot to me. Like seriously. Thank you. You guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this awesome anime/manga. I don't have enough awesomeness... *sad face***

Chapter 4

"One piece…"

"No."

"Two pieces…"

"No."

"Three pieces…"

"… No."

"Four pieces?"

"…"

"Ugh. How about the whole damn thing…"

"DEAL!"

I smirked and crossed my legs on the velvet cushioned seat, "Alright, one whole cake per month in return for a monthly allowance equivalent to 100 US dollars. Pleasure doing business with you,_ Me-phis-to-chan~_."

Mephisto gritted his teeth and glared down at his desk, "Curse your ability to make divine food, Yuki-nee…"

"I'll take that as a compliment." I answered. Mephisto sighed and rubbed his temple, "Besides the allowance, why do you want to dress up like some kind of… icky occult member? A maid uniform would be so much cuter! Ohohoho~ how about our school uniform? I had the skirts made on the more shorter side specifically for the girls- eheheh~!"

"Because Rin's already seen my face and I'd prefer not to get into too many of his problems. The best way is to not let him know of my presence." I answered, ignoring his perverted laugh. "Besides, I rather like this hooded jacket. Its dark mysteriousness is rather comforting."

"Your unfashionably uncolorful shoes?"

My eyebrow twitched, "Hey, metal studded, steel toed, knee high combat boots are awesome…" _I have scars on my legs that couldn't be healed and I never want to see it because it brings back memories._

"Your old-looking leather gloves?" Mephisto interrogated while stroking his goatee like an old man.

I frowned, but the face mask I had on luckily covered it, "Rin, demon. Me, _holy_ being. Demon plus contact of holy being. Do the math…" _I can't touch someone without fearing pain._

"That god-awful face mask that covers your nose and mouth?" Mephisto wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue at the end.

I made the loser sign to him response and ignored my inner thoughts, "I had the sudden urge to act like a ninja…" _I don't want them to see my expressions, my emotions._

**'You basically made your face invisible to the public. Your mouth and nose is covered by the mask and that black hood of your shades your eyes!'**

"What about those dangerous looking knives hidden all over your body?" Mephisto smirked.

"It makes me feel happy inside…" I answered, pulling down my hood further, "Besides, it's not like I can use my abilities freely without getting in trouble for it around here."_ It makes me feel secure and protected… Nothing is safe here after all._

"… I'd say you're nuttier than a squirrel stuffed in a bag of crackers- desu~." Mephisto stated, nodding sagely.

**'What kind of… Where in the world did he get a saying like that?!'**

I fought with my thoughts and forced a humorous comment for Lavina.

_'I bet he searched it up on Google and memorized it for the sole purpose of saying it aloud to annoy people.'_

**'Google. Why is it always Google?'**

I mentally shrugged.

_'Probably cause it teaches you how to create a missile with just cleaning products for free. You can get a lot free shit from that shit.'_

**'Well… At least everyone now knows that housewives can be deadly if they want.'**

_'Yes. Fear the housewives. Fear them…'_

**'And the maids…'**

_'Especially the maids...'_

**'They know your every dirty secret…'**

_'True blackmail masters…'_

**'And men say women are weak.'**

_'Delusional idiots…'_

**'We know their weak spot.'**

_'Oh yes we do. Muwahahahahaha…'_

**'Why are we having this extremely weird conversation?'**

_'I… don't know.'_

I brought my attention back to him and scoffed at Mephisto, "Me? Nutty? Psh… Says the otaku who looks like a clown and has a secret fetish over abnormal hats."

Mephisto immediately opened his mouth to protest, but he closed it again, "… Touché."

"I always win over conversations like this. It's a gift." I said smugly.

**'How did you even know he had a secret fetish over hats and is an otaku?'**

_'An otaku knows when a fellow otaku is near. It comes with the package. As for the hats… the world may never know.'_

**'Idiot… What's the real reason?'**

_'Fine. Fine, you caught me. While I was visiting Satan-sama for the first time as an ambassador from Heaven, I ran into Mephisto when he was still young. Can you believe Hell didn't have anime or manga back then?! The horror! Anyways, I converted him and gave him one of my homemade cupcakes to congratulate him for officially becoming an otaku. I tried to do the same with one of his younger brothers too, but all I succeeded in was making him into a sugar addict. As for the hats, I accidentally destroyed half of his room in a spar with Satan-sama and found the sky to be raining hats. Mephisto was practically hysterical when he saw the state of his hats.'_

**'Only you would make a demon king/prince become an anime freak… and destroy his hats… and spar with the demon king of Gehenna...'**

_'I'll take that as a complement. Besides, I got stronger because of those spars. The pain was shitty, but it was totally worth it.'_

"As much as I would love to talk more…" Mephisto stood up from behind his desk, "Rin should be done touring the True Cross Academy. I need to bring him to the Cram School. Will you be fine getting there yourself?"

I held up a golden key, "Yup. You gave me a master's key. I can basically appear half way around the world by just thinking of the place and opening a door with the key."

Mephisto blinked at me, "I gave you that?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch and stored the key into one of my pockets, "Yes you did, when I first met you in Gehenna. You know, when you were still a rebellious brat and wanted to hang out with your big sissy without your dad's knowledge. Now if you'll excuse me, I have much more important things to do than to talk to senile clowns."

"Whaa?"Mephisto dramatically placed his hand over his heart, "Oh how your words wound me so~. I believe you are much older than me when it comes to senility, Yuki-nee."

"Oi, I'm only a few millenni- I mean centuries older than you… Well, I don't really age physically through." I walked over to the door, "The first years are in class 1106, right?"

"Yes, yes…" Mephisto nodded with a grin, "Oh yah~, you'll be living with the twins by the way…"

I paused from leaving the door, "You're saying… that I have to live in the boys' dormitory? You do realized I'm a girl... right?"

"You can shape-shift can't you?" He gave me a questioning gaze coupled with a Cheshire grin. I sighed, "Not really. It only works the best at dusk since I'm not very good at that."

"Well, not to worry! You can't even tell wether or not you're female or male in that horrible get-up of yours. Hahaha~ You can't even see your own face!" he smiled brightly.

"I don't know if you're insulting me or complementing me." I walked passed the door, "I swear you brats are getting more annoying and weird with every decade. I sometimes wonder if I made the right choice in becoming your sister-figure. You guys might infect me with your insanity. Meh. See you at Cram School, I guess."

"Kufu. Can't be infected when you're already insane~"

I closed the door behind me and walked away. I pulled my hood further down my face, realizing how my black clothes theme was a stark contrast to the bright colors around me.

**'Are you seriously going to walk around everywhere with that appearance? You're beginning to give off a gloomy and dark air around you again.'**

_'Good. I thought I lost my touch.'_

**'… Tsuyuki, you were being trained to STOP being gloomy and anti-social, not revert back into it.'**

_'Being distanced and glum comes second nature to me, Lavina. Most of the time, I just act being cheerful and you know it.'_

**'I know, but you've gotten better.'**

_'How? By talking to a voice in my head?'_

**'Ha. Ha. Very funny…'**

_'Is the famously polite and proper Lunaria actually being sarcastic with me?'_

**'Do me a favor and shut up, Tsuyuki.'**

_'I'm proud to know that I've been able to influence you all those years. Think about it. Heaven's most politest angel turning into a sarcastic smartass like me.'_

**'That's not a good thing…' **

_'I know. That's the point.'_

I walked down the red carpeted hallway and up to a random door. Looking both ways for any human presence, I pulled out the golden key from my black coat and stuck it in the lock. Imagining the hallways of the cram school, I twisted the key and opened the door. Retracting the key, I walked through and closed the door behind me. At that moment, it felt as if I had entered a whole new world.

Before me stood a dark and barely lit hallway. Gray columns and creepy totem poles protruded out of the walls and the floor was coated with a black and red checkered design. If I were to look straight ahead, all I would see is a black void of nothingness and millions of door lined up against the walls. I sighed in exhalation and twirled around, "This is more like it. My kind of place: dark, cold, and somewhat creepy."

**'I pity the people you have married.'**

_'I married a violent, blood-thirsty Mafioso who loved beating the shit out of people with his tonfas. Don't get me started on his permanent death glare and killing intent. The man practically screamed 'DANGER!'. The only thing that kept him human was his secret fetish over cute animals. My second husband was even less emotional than my first. He could kill someone in the blink of an eye. Literally. The man had this ability to send you to your personal hell just through eye contact. That and he was famous for killing his entire family… As in, anyone who shared his bloodline… yeah. I think my husband in my third human reincarnation was the only normal one.'_

**'That's…'**

_'What? Cat's got your tongue? Told you it was a gift.'_

**'Whatever, Tsuyuki.'**

Smirking from behind my face mask, I scanned my eyes over the room numbers on the side of doors until I found the right one. I placed my hand on the handle of room 1106 and took a deep breath.

_'So, what kind of character should I act as in this world?'_

**'How about being yourself?'**

_'Heh, no. What's next?'_

**'Your cheery and optimistic persona? Or the oblivious one, like your second biological mom.'**

_'Naw, I use those way too often. Next!'_

**'Sigh… A voluntary mute? You've done that a few lifetimes back. You know, the one that has no presence.'**

_'Oh! Good choice.'_

I closed my eyes and thought back to the years in which I took my test to become an angel. Almost subconsciously, my back straightened and my face became a mask of indifference. The air around me changed from cheery to a 'get-the-hell-away-from-me' gloom and I forced my presence to fade into the shadows. I stared at the door...

_'Is this enough?'_

**'… Maybe we should choose another persona. This reminds me too much of…'**

_'When I found out my brother died?'_

**'Yes…'**

My mouth twitched and I moved to open the door.

_'Don't worry, I'm just acting. Besides, this is the best act to keep everyone at arms length.'_

**'Okay… If you're sure.'**

The door make a loud creak and slowly opened. Every face in the room turned to stare at me, but I ignored them and moved to sit in the front since most were in the back. The students stared at me for a little longer before returning to their own conversations.

**'What a wonderful greeting…'**

I buried my head into my arms and let out a silent sigh.

_'Mephisto should've been done explaining stuff to Rin by now. I'm pretty sure I took my time getting here.'_

**'Speak of the devil and he shall come. Or should I say, son of the devil?'**

_'What are you talking about-'_

"What a dump." A familiar voice mumbled. Everyone turned to the voice and stared at the raven haired boy. Unlike the last time I saw him, Rin had gained some physical characteristics that proved that he accepted his demon lineage. His ears became pointed and was at least a centimeter longer in length. His teeth had grown sharper than a human being's and he carried his sword in a red velvet cloth strapped to his shoulder. I smiled from behind my mask when Rin gave a nervous and almost shy look with his sea blue eyes.

Seconds later, his posture changed and he gave a confident stare, "I'm Okumura Rin. Nice to meet you."

When no one answered him, Rin moved away from the door and towards the desks. I blinked in surprise when Rin sat down next to me, "Tch. What's up with theses guys?"

_'Why is he sitting next to me of all people?'_

**'I don't think he noticed you sitting there… You kind of blend into your surroundings now, remember?'**

I blinked again when Mephisto suddenly appeared in between us in the form of a gray furred terrier with a large polka-dotted bow tied to his neck. He spared me a glance before speaking to Rin in a hushed tone, "They are exorcists-in-training, here to learn, just like yourself. Some of them have yet to receive their Temptaint, whereas others have already been inflicted."

_'What's a Temptaint?'_

Rin voiced out my thoughts. Mehisto sighed, "Wounds and diseases inflicted by demons. Since being inflicted with a Temptaint enables one to see demons, you could say its a rite of passage every exorcists must undergo. Of course, in your case, there's no need. After all, you _are_ a demon."

Rin narrowed his eyes at the dog when the sound of the doorknob being turned resounded around the room. Mehisto glanced at the door, "Ah, it seems your instructor has arrived."

Rin turned to look at our instructor and immediately gaped while I just stared at him. The teacher was very ordinary looking, around the same age as Rin, I believe. With a mop of brown hair framing his face, he smiled at us with his teal colored eyes. He wore thick-rimmed glasses and had two moles under his left eye. He wore the standard exorcist uniform consisting a black button-up trench coat over a dress shirt and slacks. Something in the back of my mind told me that I've seen him, along with everyone else in this room, before. Perhaps he was an important character to the series?

After all, I barely remember anything in the anime save for the parts that included Satan-sama. Hmm, maybe I should brush up on all the anime and manga I've ever gone through...

Rin's eyes bulged out of his eye sockets and he stood up from his seat, pointing at our teacher, "Y-Yukio?!"

For the third time that day, I blinked in surprise.

_'That's Yukio? He looks nothing like Rin despite being his twin brother.'_

**'According to the information packet, they're fraternal twins. He's the younger one though.'**

_'Really? Considering that he's the one that's teaching the kids to become exorcists, I would've pegged him for the older one.'_

**'I would've too…'**

I was brought out of my conversation with Lavina when Yukio spoke, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Okumura Yukio, a new instructor teaching Anti-demon Pharmaceutics."

I have no idea what it is, but since it sounds something like a pharmacy, I'm gonna say it has to do with plants or something.

A round of greeting went by while Rin stood in shock, "What the hell, Yukio?!"

I narrowed my hidden eyes when Yukio gave Rin a fake smile, "Is there a problem?"

Rin pointed at him again, "The question is, what's your problem?!"

Yukio gave him a bank stare before turning to the rest of us to smile another one of his fake smiles, "Although I'm the same age as you all, I've been studying exorcism since I was seven, and finished all my courses two years ago. So just to be practical, I'd appreciate it if you called me 'Sensei' in this class."

I propped my chin onto the flat of my palm and glared at Yukio from under my hood.

_'I don't like it.'_

**'Like what?'**

_'His fake smile. Siblings should never act that way with their kin. It's disgusting the way he easily lies to his brother with that smile of his.'_

**'I know.'**

_'I now regret the fact that I have to give him my insignia to protect him. He doesn't deserve it.'_

Rin looked at Yukio in hurt and betrayal, "Since you were seven… you're kidding right?"

"He is the youngest in history to have earned the rank of exorcist, and a genius in the field of Anti-demon Pharmaceutics." Mephisto butted in. Yukio continued smiling at us, "Is there anyone who still hasn't received a Temptaint?"

His eyes scanned over the students behind me, "Three of you, I see. In that case, we'll start with the Temptaint Ritual."

"Temptaint Ritual?" Rim mumbled under his breath. Mehisto nodded, "Demons will be summoned, and those who have not yet been afflicted will receive their Temptaints."

_'Why isn't anyone mentioning that Mephisto-dog is in the class? Damn, what kind of lives did they live to think that talking dogs are the norm?'_

**'They're learning how to ****_kill_**** demons. Yes, what kind of lives ****_did_**** they live?'**

_'Hey, sarcasm is my thing.'_

I watched as Rin gritted his teeth while Yukio kept taking, "The fact is, normally this class isn't used, and it's now a den of goblins-"

I zoned out from his speech and went back to Lavina.

_'Do you think these students will make it?'_

**'Many have potential, I'm not sure on some of them. The one with his/her face being covered by a gray hooded jacket is giving me mixed signals.'**

_'I see… I don't think that girl with the short brown hair next to the girl with pigtails will make it. She seems too… hesitant and unmotivated.'_

**'It doesn't look like she's taking it too seriously.'**

_'She's not taking it seriously at all. It'll get her killed if she keeps it up.'_

**'Be nice. They haven't trained yet, so you wouldn't know.'**

_'Still. This is not a profession one should take for granted. I may be on friendly terms with some demons, but it does not mean they will hesitate to kill me if I anger them.'_

**'They are children…'**

_'And I learned to kill at the age of five. In that world, the demons were the humans themselves. There was no Heaven or Hell. This world is much more dangerous and they must be prepared for danger. You should know. You were also born from that world.'_

**'… I know, but… I would rather they savor their peaceful life before going on a path full of hardships and danger.'**

_'… Sorry, I didn't mean for the conversation to get so serious.'_

**'No it's fine… besides, did you know Rin knows how to cook? The packet says he could rival a five star chef!'**

I smiled at Lavina's attempt on changing the conversation.

_'Heh… a five star chef, you say? I wouldn't mind pitting my skills against his. I haven't had a cooking challenge for a long time.'_

**'Haha. Yes, it's been awhile hasn't it?'**

_'Yup, ever since Loralei decided to take on a mission to watch over some stuck up prince, I haven't had a good cooking competition in forty-seven years.'_

**'Just thinking about about it makes me miss your cooking. It's a shame angels don't need to eat, huh?'**

_'Such a shame inde-'_

"Oi, creepy dude! Sensei told us to leave so get your butt up!" someone shouted into my ear. I shot a glare from under my hood.

_'The guy who so rudely interrupted me looks like a thug.'_

**'Oh don't be so judgmental.'**

_'I wonder if that yellow streak in the middle of his head is actually natural, him being a monk and all.'_

**'Oh Tsuyuki…'**

I got up from my seat and followed the rest of the students out the door, noticing the tense air surrounding Rin and Yukio. I shrugged it off when Mephisto just shook his head at me and left, the door closing behind me.

"Who the hell does he think he is, interrupting class like that!" The blonde streak dude yelled out. A guy with salmon colored hair put his hands up in a pacifying manner, "Now, Bon…"

"No! That bas-"

I proceeded to tune them out once again and leaned against the wall.

_'What do you think happened?'_

**'I don't know. I was talking to you.'**

_'You know what? I miss your old polite self. Your sarcasm can go die and rot in a hole.'_

**'Ha. Ha. Very funny.'**

_'Whatever… you're doing the sarcasm on purpose aren't you?'_

**'Oh really? I never noticed!'**

I let out a huff and scratched at my face mask. The blonde-streak-guy-now-known-as-Bon glared at me, "What?! You got a problem?!"

I ignored him and pulled down my hood even lower. Bon gritted his teeth, "Why you…"

"B-Bon! Please calm down, I'm sure he meant nothing." Buzz-cut-baldy-with-red-glasses tried to persuade Bon.

"Oi! Stop ignoring me when I'm talking to you! What's wrong with you? You can't even see your face! What, is it so ugly you have to hide it with that black hood of yours?" Bon continued on. Salmon-haired-dude-with-golden-monk-staff-thingy put his hand on Bon's shoulder, "Come on, Bon. Just leave the guy alone."

Bon glared daggers at me before taking a deep breath, "Fine…"

"Hmph." Purple-guitar-picks-for-eyebrows-girl scoffed condescendingly at us, "How immature of you. Are you sure you want to be an exorcists? This isn't a playground for kids, you know."

"What did you say?!" Bon shouted at her. Purple-guitar-picks-for-eyebrows-girl smirked at Bon, "Oh, so now you're deaf too?"

Brown-haired-girl-that-will-get-killed tugged on purple-guitar-picks-for-eyebrows-girl's sleeve, "Ne, let's just stop…"

**'You really need to stop it with the weird names…'**

_'What? It's not like I can magically pull out a packet with their information in it!.'_

**'Really, Tsuyuki. Really?'**

_'What? I just said that I didn't have a… packet… with… inform- I'm such an idiot.'_

**'Why, yes. Yes you are.'**

_'I'm still wondering how you ended up with the packet that was CLEARLY in my hands when I went through the portal.'_

Suddenly, I heard gunshots and my body immediately tensed. However, unlike me, the students continued to bicker among themselves. I scanned around the hallways, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

_'Lavina, did you hear the gunshots?'_

**'Yes, it's coming from behind the classroom door.'**

_'How in the world can these kids still fight with each other after hearing such loud shots?!'_

**'… They're not trained, Tsuyuki. You can't expect them to know these things.'**

_'I expect them to pay attention to their surroundings! They will all die at this rate!'_

**'No they won't, Tsuyuki.'**

Rin is not going to die. Rin is not going to die. Rin is not going to die. He is not in danger. No danger… Power… Power… Insignia will protect. Protection… Calm… calm… breathe… relax… breathe… In… Out… Oh screw it!

_'They're amateurs! Look at them! They're so oblivious to their surroundings. They're inattentive, cocky, unprepared, and worst of all, they can't even work together! This dysfunctional group will fail if they don't get their acts together.'_

**'Tsuyuki! This is the ****_first_**** class they've ever been to! They cannot learn such things in ****_one_**** hour! I suggest you calm down and properly ****_think_**** for a second! You of all people should know that even the most fragile looking can become deadly and strong with the proper training! THEY. WILL. NOT. DIE!'**

_'… I… I'm sorry. I just don't want them to get hurt because they were reckless. The gunshots are getting to me.'_

**'I know, Tsuyuki. You just have to be patient and see things work out, okay?'**

_'… Okay.'_

**'I'm sorry for raising my voice at you.'**

_'No, it's fine. I deserve it.'_

I stared at the door in anticipation and barely noticed that the student with the grey hood covering his face mimicked my actions.

**'At least one is aware of the fight going on behind the doors, yeah?'**

I smiled at Lavina's attempt in making my paranoia go away. Just then, Yukio's muffled voice called out to us, "Sorry to keep you waiting, class! We can resume the lesson now."

As everyone shuffled in, I watched as they all gaped at the wrecked classroom in front of us. Brown-haired-girl-that-will-get-killed gripped at her hands over her chest, "Wh-What the…"

Buzz-cut-baldy-with-red-glasses gulped, "What happened in here?"

Rin leaned on one of the still-standing-but-damaged desks while Yukio just smiled at us from the blackboard, both acted as if the classroom had looked the same as it always has been. I gave Mehpisto a questioning glance (which looked like a tilt of the head seeing that my face was covered by a mask and my hood), but he just shrugged again and walked out of the classroom.

"What's with these guys?" I heard Bon mutter.

For the rest of the class period, we were forced to clean up the messy room that became even messier due to whatever happened in here while Yukio went to get something. I reluctantly pulled a desk lodged in a wall out and watched as it flew through the air when I lost my grip. Everyone one stared at the airborne desk in shock as it came crashing down right next to an unsuspecting Rin.

_BOOM! CRASH! CRUNCH!_

Rin, who was wiping down another desk with a cloth, squeaked in surprise and whipped his head around to glare at us, "GAH! Who threw that?! Are you trying to kill me or something?!"

Everyone moved their gaze from Rin to me. I crossed my arms and pouted from behind my face mask. The traitors.

Rin turned to face me, "You did that?!"

I was going to shrug, but stopped when Rin gaped at me, "But… you look so… weak and… and… scrawny!"

Time seemed to stop once the words registered in my mind. I felt my jaw drop open and I was happy that I was wearing a mask so no one saw that embarrassing moment.

_'L-Lavina… did he ju-just say what I think he said?'_

**'...'**

_'Lavina?'_

**'Would you get angry if I said yes? But don't worry! He can't even see any part of your skin so I'm sure he just imag-'**

_'He sai- Why that mother fu- I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!'_

The next thing I knew, Rin was lodged in a wall and I was dusting my hands off in satisfaction. I finally noticed that everyone was quiet so I turned to look at them. Surprisingly, they all turned around and started whistling while resuming their work. I cocked my head to the side in confusion before shrugging it off and went back to work.

Yukio chose that moment to walk into the classroom and stared at Rin who was still stuck in his human shaped crater in the wall. He slowly lifted his hand to push up his glasses and turned back to us, his glasses eerily glinting in the light, "Would you mind telling me what happened while I was gone?"

I was saved from explaining when Rin managed to dislodge himself from the wall and fell comically down to the ground. I could hear salmon-haired-dude-with-golden-monk-staff-thingy trying and failing to stifle his laughter. Yukio let out a long sigh and walked over to help Rin up, "Are you okay?"

Rin stood up on trembling legs and stared at me, "That was- That was…"

I stood in place, preparing myself to get a long lecture from Yukio cause I was sure Rin would tattle. Yes, I expected him to yell at me. I expected him to scream and shout and whine about how much of a bastard I was. What I wasn't expecting was Rin coming up to me with sparkly eyes saying, "That was awesome! How did you do that?! One moment you were over there and _BOOM_ you were right in front of me and then I was like '_whaa_?' and you were like _BAM_ and I was like '_ahhhh_!' and then the next thing I knew, I was stuck in the wall like glue! How did you do that? Is it some secret exorcist technique? Can you teach me? Please? Pretty please?"

"Is this guy stupid or was he just born mentally retarded?" I subconsciously asked purple-guitar-picks-for-eyebrows-girl. "I mean, I _threw_ him into a _wall_! Normal people would be screaming like a dying cat in water right now! He's acting like a kindergardener high on sugar!"

Rin immediately stopped his fangirlism and glared at me, "You may have awesome moves, but your attitude is shitty."

"Well thank you for your useless input." I said sarcastically. Rin clicked his tongue, "And to think I actually thought you were cool for a second there."

"Says the person who just got their ass handed down to them by said uncool person." I said in a deadpanned tone.

"What didya say?!" Rin shouted at my face. I held up my hands in surrender and took a step back, "Chill, man. No need to get your panties in a twist. How about we pretend this never happened, hm?"

"Tch." Rin glared at me one last time before going back to cleaning the desks. I was about to copy his example when I felt a hand go on my shoulder. I looked from under my hood and stared at Yukio who was giving me a creepy smile, "Detention…"

"Well shit… And it's only the first day."

*after class, in detention*

I sat down at my desk, glaring daggers at Yukio who was currently leafing through a stack of papers. He ignored me and continued with his work.

**'Um… Tsuyuki?'**

_'What? This better be good cause I'm about to kill Yukio. Do you think I should go for the chainsaw or is the typical vivisection a better choice?'_

**'You were- uh... talking to them…?'**

_'So?'_

**'You were ****_talking_**** to them… As in, speaking and making sounds… with your voice.'**

_'Yeah I know I was tal- Well double shit with a shitty cherry on the shitty top of shit.'_

**'Uhmm… I honestly don't know how to respond to that. How does someone respond to that?'**

_'What am I going to do, Lavina?! I broke out of character! I NEVER break out of character!'_

**'Calm down.'**

_'I can't just calm down! I didn't just break out of character, I didn't act at all! I. DIDN'T. ACT. AT. ALL! I was myself. My stupid, bipolar, annoying self!'_

**'Tsuyuki, that's good. It's about time you stopped with all the facades and actually act like you normally do to others.'**

_'But I'll get attached! I don't want to get attached when I know I'll end up outliving them! I'd be forced to watch them be lowered into the ground while I'd be as healthy as a newborn baby! I'd hav-'_

**'CALM DOWN!'**

_'…'_

**'Are you calm yet?'**

_'… yeah.'_

**'Now listen. You can't isolate yourself all the time. You depend on others wether or not you want to, Tsuyuki. To you, you're only breathing to protect your precious ones. I know it hurts to watch as your loved ones grow old without you, but that's life. You need to suck it up and live. Live for them. Would they be happy if they found out you were avoiding people just because you didn't want to get attached?'**

_'… No, they would kick my ass and tell me to stop being a wimp because it's unfit for a trained assassin- or in this world, exorcist.'_

**'Oh... well… see? Now promise me you'll start acting like yourself in this world from now on.'**

_'I… I… Well I… Can I keep the clothes? I rather like it.'_

**'… Well, yes. You still need to keep your face hidden if you want to keep your blue flames a secret from Rin. Now promise me.'**

"I promise…" I said aloud. Yukio looked up from his paperwork, "Hm? Did you say something?"

"Nothing." I sat up straighter and folded my arms onto the desk, "Okumura… sensei. It's only the first day and we haven't done any documented work, so why do you have paperwork?"

Yukio laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Ah, well. Rin has trouble with most lessons and I'm trying to make it simpler so he'll understand the lessons I'm giving. So far, I'm not doing a very good job…"

"Hmm…" I tapped my chin, "Why don't you use examples?"

"Pardon me?"

"Well, I used to have a relative that had trouble with his studies too. He wasn't dumb per say, it's just that he couldn't relate to the subjects so he couldn't make a connection. Perhaps if you used certain examples with your subject, he'll be able to understand?" I held up a finger and leaned back on my chair, "For instance, if you're talking about the effects of pure salt on demons and evil spirits, you could compare it to bug repellent. It keeps your body -meaning your home or area you want to protect- safe and wards the pests, or in our case, demons, away. Just use simple comparisons and it should be easy for him."

"I've never thought of that before. Thank you, Tsuyuki-san." Yukio smiled at me. I waved him off, "People usually call me Yuki. It's shorter and less girly."

Yukio stared at me questioningly, "What do you mean less girly? Wouldn't you want it to be girly, seeing that you are female."

I smiled from behind my face mask, "What made you think I'm female, Okumura… sensei?"

"For starters, your voice is much too high for it to be male's, even if they were experiencing puberty. Second… well, I guess you can call it intuition. And third, I'm your teacher. I have your basic information and it says you're female." He stated while working on his paper work. "Now I have a question for you… Yuki-san"

"Take away the honorific and I might answer your question." I said, pulling down my hood when it started to slide upward. Yukio nodded, "Well, my question is: Why do you have trouble tagging on honorifics to my name?"

I scratched the back of my head, "You see… you can consider me a foreigner. I'm half Italian on my father's side and I've spent quite some time in Italy. We go by first names and there's no honorifics to go with it."

**'What are you talking about? You've lived in Japan for most of your second life. You only stayed in Italy for three years in that lifetime. The rest of your life was spent training to be a full fledged angel in Heaven.'**

_'Shhhh. He doesn't know that. I'm trying to get him to let me call him by his first name. You know how I hate calling people by their last names. It's too formal for me.'_

"Well, I guess you can call me Yukio then. You should be more comfortable, yes?" He asked. I nodded, "You know, I take back what I thought about you earlier. You're not so disgusting anymore."

Yukio raised an eyebrow at me, "What made me 'disgusting' in the first place?"

"I hate it when people smile without true feelings to back it up. The smiles you gave Rin were so fake I actually considered killing you just so you could stop." I said, not even caring if I had admitted wanting to kill him. Yukio pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, "That's… nice."

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Well," Yukio started gathering the paper on his desk, "Detention's over so you can go home now. Rin's probably found the dormitory by now, so I'll have to take my leave."

Not even bothering to tell him that I would live with him and his brother, I waved and left the classroom. Digging in my pocket for the expensive looking golden key, I pulled it out and inserted it into a random door. Thinking of my destination, I twisted it and opened the door to walk through. I then found myself in an ordinary room with an ordinary bed. I scrunched up my nose, "This room is disgusting."

**'Why? It looks normal to me.'**

"Too bright and cheery. I need dark and… well, dark. Starting with that bed. There's no way in hell I'm going to sleep in a bed with bright red covers. I need to find black ones. Dark blue is fine, but bright red? No. Just no. And the curtains. The white needs to go down a shredder. Man, this place needs a total makeover." I sighed at the thought.

**'… I forgot you had unique tastes.'**

"Yup. Now then… Maybe I should ask Mephisto to bring in some stuff. It's not like I have anything to actually unpack." I stared at the room.

**'You can call him now if you want.'**

"Nah, too lazy." I jumped onto the bed and crawled under the covers, "I'll do it tomorrow. Night, Lavina."

**'Good night, Tsuyuki.'**

…..

…..

…..

"Ah crud. I forgot to place my insignia on Yukio… Daaaammmmmit."

**Please leave a review! Thank you.**


End file.
